bandasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Billie Joe Armstrong
=Billie Joe Armstrong= Billie Joe Armstrong (17 de febrero de 1972, Berkeley, California) es el compositor principal, vocalista y guitarrista de la banda de rock Green Day . También es el cantante y guitarrista de la banda de rockPinhead Gunpowder y cantante de la banda garage rock Foxboro Hot Tubs. En sus discos toca también el piano, el saxofón, la batería, laarmónica y la mandolina. Infancia y adolescencia Es el menor de una familia de seis hijos que vivían en Rodeo,California. Su padre, Andy Armstrong, era camionero y baterista dejazz que murió de cáncer de esófago cuando Billie tenía diez años. Antes de morir le regaló a Billie su primera guitarra a la cual llamó''Blue'' y llenó de estampas y calcomanías, pegatinas y pinturas, muchas roturas y las iniciales de su nombre (BJ) pintadas en rojo. Esta guitarra es una copia de una Fender Stratocaster. Hoy en día, Billie tiene cientos de copias de esta guitarra las cuales usa en los conciertos, la mayoría de las veces, para tocar en medio tono más bajo de lo normal, y en canciones pertenecientes a los discos Dookiee Insomniac, Blue se puede ver en el video clip de Hitchin' a Ride yBasket Case. La perfección de las copias, según Billie, es impresionante. Su madre, Ollie Armstrong, era camarera en el restaurante Rod's Hickory Pit, donde Billie y su amigo Mike Dirnttrabajaron en su adolescencia. Su nombre se escribe con 'ie' (en femenino), en vez de Billy, porque su madre cuando fue a hacer la partida de nacimiento estaba bajo los efectos de la medicación del parto, o como dice en las notas de 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours, "La madre de Billie escribió mal su nombre en la partida de nacimiento porque estaba colocada". Es el único miembro de la banda que usa su auténtico nombre. Siendo joven se fue a vivir a una casa okupa junto con su gran amigo Mike Dirnt donde se crió y se dio a conocer en la escena Punk rock. La pasión por la música le venía de pequeño, cuando rondaba la edad de 5 años y se juntaba con un chico de apellido Gardiol, su madre le llevaba a cantar y repartir huevos de Pascua a los enfermos del hospital de Berkeley, e incluso grabó un single, el cual suena un trozo en la introducción de María en International Superhits, se llamaba Look For Love,En una compañía local llamada “(Fiat Records)”.Cuando tenia la edad aproximadamente de 13 años, Billie canto el villancico Stille Nacht en un show de navidad en su escuela, era la primera vez que el famoso cantante pisaba un escenario y era grabado cantando. En 1982 cuando tenía 11 años conoció a Mike Dirnt, en la cafetería del colegio, y comprobaron que compartían gustos musicales. Juntos tocaban canciones de Ozzy Osbourne, [[Queen[[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Def_Leppard Def Leppard, y Van Halen.El primer album que compró fue "The Sun Sessions", de Elvis Presley. Cuando tenía 14 años, era fan de las bandas de hard rock y heavy metal y punk rock del momento y sus hermanos Allan y David seguían a las bandas de punk de la zona. Cuando escuchó''Holidays the Sun'', primera pista del álbum''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols'' de los Sex Pistols, en la casa de una amiga, se convirtió en un fanático del punk rock a los 14 años. Dos años después de la muerte de Andrew M. Armstrong (papa de billie), Ollie (madre de billie) se volvió a casar con un hombre al que Billie y sus hermanos detestaban. Es a este hombre a quien va dedicada la primera canción que escribió Billie Joe, a los 12 años, "Why Do You Want Him", escrita en 1986, y aparece en 1,039 Smoothed Out Slappy Hours. A la edad de 15 años, ya era muy conocido por muchos miembros de la movida All Ages (para todas las edades) delpunk de Gilman Street, en Berkeley, en la que no le dejaron entrar a un concierto de Operation Ivy por ser menor de edad y uno de los miembros salió a buscarlo para que lo dejasen entrar. Para Mike y Billie fue un lugar muy especial en sus vidas, y siempre lo dijeron: “Hemos tocado para 20 mil ó 30 mil personas, pero jamás he vuelto a sentir lo que sentía cuando tocábamos en Gilman Street”, declaróBillie Joe. En el instituto le apodaban “Two Dollar Billie” porque solía vender cigarros de marihuana por dos dólares, (billie joe la consume o al menos la consumio durante su aldolescencia,billie joe y el resto de la banda le tenia mucho amor a lacannabis, gracias a esta droga psicodelica se debe el nombre de la banda "Green Day" .La banda grabo una cancion con ese mismo nombre y aparece en su album recopilatorio 1,039 Smoothed Out Slappy Hours).De hecho, Billie Joe fue expulsado del instituto Pinole Valley High School un día antes de cumplir los 18 años por meter drogas a su escuela y es en ese momento cuando decidió dedicarse completamente a la banda. En ese instituto Mike se gradua y en ese año, 1990, comienzan una gira por Estados Unidos, pero también tiene lugar otro suceso que marcaría el destino del grupo. En 1990, John deja la banda para entrar en la universidad, y Mike y Billie tienen que buscar otro baterista. Casualmente, Lawrence Livermore, el dueño de la discográfica Lookout! Records, quien tocaba en la banda “The Lookouts” era vecino de Tré Cool, quien además era baterista de su banda, así que decidió recomendárselo a Billie Joe cuando se enteró de que estaba buscando baterista. Billie y Mike ya conocían a Tré Cool de la escena de Gilman, cuando coincidieron en diversos conciertos siendo Sweet Children. Billie Joe se enteró por un amigo de que Jonhn Kiffmeyer había dejado la banda, ya que éste no se lo dijo abiertamente, así que cuando lo reemplazaron por Tré Cool, tampoco él se molestó en decírselo. Después de un tiempo, comenzaron a hacer giras alrededor del país. Viajaban en una vieja camioneta conducida por el padre de Tré Cool. Pagaban todo con el poco dinero que tenían y dormían en casas de fans. Estas giras tuvieron lugar cuando sacaron sus primeros álbums, 1039 Smoothed out slappy hours y Kerplunk. Con la llegada de Dookie en 1994 y tras firmar con la multinacional “Reprise Records”, saltaron a la fama. Su vida como músico En 1988, Billie formó una banda llamada Sweet Children con su amigo Mike Dirnt y un compañero de clase, Al Sobrante(que más tarde fue reemplazado por Tré Cool). Se cambiaron el nombre a Green Day en marzo de 1989, justo antes de sacar el primer EP, 1,000 Hours, en Lookout Records. Él y Adrienne son co-fundadores de Adeline Records, un sello independiente en el que graba muchas bandas del área de la bahía de San Francisco. Tiene proyectos alternativos en otras bandas como Pinhead Gunpowder y The Network, que están bajo el sello de Lookout! Records, y the Foxboro Hot Tubs, banda en la que participan también Mike Dirnt yTré Cool, bajista y baterista de Green Day Ha tocado con bandas como U2, The Influents, Corrupted Morals, Rancid, the Lookouts, blink-182, Goodbye Harry, yBlatz.Armstrong ha colaborado con muchos artistas con el paso de los años. Ha co-escrito para The Go-gos(“Unforgiven”), también colaboró escribiendo y cantando junto a Penélope Houston (“The Angel and the jerk” y “New Day”, escribió una canción con Rancid llamada “radio” (de hecho, su buen e influyente amigo Tim Armstrong lo invito a formar parte de Rancid, pero billie rechazo su oferta porque el queria seguir su propia carrera con Green Day). Hizo los coros con Melissa Auf Der Maur en la canción “Do Miss America” de Ryan Addams, ha sido productor de un album de los Riverdales. En el álbum Skull Ring de Iggy Pop tocó, junto a Green Day las canciones Private Hell" y "Supermarket". Últimamente ha grabado con Elvis Costello un especial en VH1 que incluye las canciones Basket Case, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Wake Me Up When September Ends y The Saints Are Coming en conjunto con U2. Tatuajes *Tiene escrito "punx" en la cintura a la izquierda *Tiene el logo de adeline en su dedo anular *En su brazo derecho aparece una secuencia de fotos de su esposa adrienne *En su brazo izquierdo aparece jakob (su hijo) escrito con mayusculas y una pelota de futbol, con cohetes y estrellas a su alrededor *En el brazo izquierdo aparece un bebé que fuma un cigarro, y las letras E.B.P.M que es (mafia de punk de bahía del este) con una estrella sobre cada lado. *En su brazo derecho aparece escrito el nombre de adrienne, 2 angeles y una vid que se enfrentan y rezan (logo de jesucristo super estrella) *En su cintura esta el numero 80 en el lado izquierdo *En el brazo derecho sus hijo joseph rodeado por rosas *En su brazo derecho esta la palabra "All Ages" escrita con una estrella sobre cada lado *su mano derecha aparece una cruz con los rayos de luz en su pulgar y una estrella roja sobre su muñeca *En su mano izquierda hay un corazon negro en el dedo medio Tambien tiene escrito ramones en su espalda *el nombre Riverdales en el antebrazo derecho *el nombre "alex" al lado de su corazon *una estrella verde y tambien en la altura del biceps derecho tiene escrito "ALL AGES" *un tigre trepandole el hombro izquierdo Vida personal En un concierto de la banda en Minneapolis, en 1990, Billie Joe conoció a su futura esposa, Adrienne Nesser. Fueron novios durante 4 años y el 2 de julio de 1994 se casaron en Berkeley. La boda duró 5 minutos y después de la ceremonia se alojaron en un prestigioso hotel llamado Claremont, ubicado en la misma ciudad.; se dice que él y Adrienne estaban borrachos cuando contrajeron matrimonio para poder calmar sus nervios. Después del matrimonio, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, Joseph Armstrong , Adrienne le conto a billie y este no saba si ponerse contento o preocuparse, pero al final fue una bendicion en su matrimonio. (le llamo Joey por su idoloJoey Ramone), que nació en marzo de 1995 y tres años después nació, su segundo hijo, Jakob "Danger" Armstrong, enseptiembre de 1998. Billie Joe Armstrong se declaró abiertamente bisexual en 1994, tras una gira con el grupo gay Pansy Division. En enero del 2003 fue arrestado por exceso de velocidad y por ir conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, sobrepasando por el doble lo permitido. Este hecho dio lugar a que Tré Cool compusiera la canción DUI (Driving Under the Influence). Billie Joe es un afiliado al Partido Libertario de California, aunque en las elecciones presidenciales de 2004 mostró su apoyo hacia el candidato John Kerry, del Partido Demócrata y en las últimas elecciones norteamericanas mostró al público su apoyo junto al resto de Green Day por el candidato Barack Obama, actual Presidente de los Estados Unidosde América. En 2009, en un comunicado a Mtv confeso haber dejado las drogas, en especial la metanfetamina y todas la drogas sinteticas expresando "prefiero tomar gasolina que volver a meterme eso en la nariz" y el ácido lisérgico "terminaría desnudo en la cima de un edificio succionando mi pulgar". Billie Joe a sido visto en varias campañas a favor del medio ambiente con su esposa Adrienne, también a contribuido en muchas organizaciones y eventos benéficos, siendo uno de los mas recordados el que se realizo con U2 para ayudar a las victimas del huracán Katrina. La madre de Billie Joe, Ollie Armstrong, a pesar de tener edad para estar jubilada y a pesar de que no le hace falta (pues su hijo es una estrella internacional del punk rock y vocalista de una de las bandas mas famosas del momento) sigue trabajando actualmente como camarera en el restaurante “Ember’s” (Pinole, CA.) a sus 75 años. Hoy, Billie Joe, Adrienne, Joey y Jakob viven en Oakland, California. Influencias El prestigiado guitarrista dijo durante una entrevista de 10 preguntas, que Ramones,Hüsker Dü y The Replacement eran sus principales ídolos, aunque The Sex Pistols y The Clash tambien han influenciado fuertemente a todos los integrantes de Green Day, no solo a Billie Joe.Tambien a sido influenciado por:Operation Ivy, The Beatles, Ozzy Osbourne, The Who, Iggy pop, Queen, The isley Brothers, Def Leppard, Nirvana, Guns'and'Roses, Elvis Costello, Elvis Presley,Van Halen, Cheap Trick, Social Distortion, Crimpshrine, Jimi Hendrix, Bobby Fuller, Bob Dylan, Pink Floyd,ACDC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica,The Creedence y muchos más. Pero su mayor ídolo ha sido sin duda Joey Ramone. Green day ha inflenciado muchos grupos, pero es gracias a la actitud de Billie joe que muchas bandas de punk rock ypop punk han surgido como:Wat Tyler(esta banda grabo una cancion llamada "I wanna be Billie Joe" en español " Yo quiero ser Billie Joe"), Yellowcard, New Found Glory(esta banda considera a green day la mejor banda de punk y son sus idolos), Simple Plan, My green heart(esta banda considera a Billie Joe y al resto de Green Day como la mejor banda de la historia y los considera los proximos Beatles y que ya han causado algo similar a ellos, que han causado unagreendaymania.